La vie continue
by Danacarine
Summary: Sam a bien du mal à se remettre de la mort de Daniel et fait le point sur sa vie...


**- La vie continue -**

**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine)  
**Spoilers :** "Revelations" ("Révélations"), 5.22  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !  
_(03.05.06 ->11.05.06)  
_  
« Mon colonel ! Il faut que je vous parle. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre, Carter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

« Je ne fais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce sont les risques du métier. Nous perdons des hommes tous les jours. »

« Mais là, il s'agit de Daniel ! »

« Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? Il est parti. On a du travail. »

Voilà, c'est dit. Tu t'éloignes sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard. Je reste là, plantée au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants avec une furieuse envie de te gifler… Je serre les poings jusqu'à m'enfoncer les ongles dans ma propre chair pour empêcher mon bras de voler vers ta figure ! J'ai envie de te faire mal, de frapper jusqu'à ce que tu saignes, pour que tu ressentes un millième de la douleur que tu viens de m'infliger… Mais je n'en ferai rien, évidemment… Je suis un bon soldat.

Je retourne lentement sur mes pas et me dirige comme un automate vers mes quartiers… J'ai mal, j'ai si mal… J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une enveloppe vidée de toute substance… Au moindre courant d'air, je pourrais m'envoler et disparaître… J'aimerais ça… Disparaître… Ne plus rien ressentir…

Je rentre dans ma chambre et me laisse glisser à terre. Je reste inerte un long moment, plus la force de bouger, plus la force de lutter… Puis, secouée par un sanglot, j'enfouis ma tête au creux de mes bras et laisse enfin mes larmes couler.

Daniel est mort. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère… Celui qui me soutenait dans les épreuves, celui qui n'avait jamais peur de pleurer avec moi… qui pensait qu'on pouvait être homme et malgré tout, montrer ses émotions. Qui croyait en la bonté de l'humanité… Malgré tout… Je me sens perdue sans lui, qui va me consoler maintenant ?

Toi, tu es tellement froid… Comme ces serpents que tu combats jour après jour et que tu dis détester… Toujours si maître de toi et de tes émotions… Je ne te demandais pourtant pas grand-chose… Un mot, un geste qui m'aurait laissé comprendre que toi aussi tu souffrais, que je n'étais pas seule… Mais non, même ça, c'était trop… Tu m'as balancé notre mission à la figure…

Je renifle en m'essuyant les yeux… Mes larmes se tarissent peu à peu. Mes pensées me ramènent une fois de plus à toi… Tu as perdu toi aussi ton meilleur ami… Celui même qui t'a aidé à traverser la pire période de ta vie, la mort de ton enfant. Je refuse de penser un instant que cela ne te touche pas. Je suis certaine que c'est encore une de tes échappatoires pour éviter de montrer que tu souffres… Futile…

Ça marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi… Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu peux me rejeter comme tu viens de le faire, je sais qu'à l'intérieur tu es ravagé comme je le suis moi-même. Si seulement tu acceptais de partager ta peine avec moi, ce serait un peu moins lourd à porter… Mais… Je crois que je peux comprendre…

Je me redresse, laisse mes yeux faire le tour de la pièce comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue… Toutes ces choses que l'on amasse… A quoi ça sert ? Un espoir vain de laisser une trace après notre mort ? Que restera-t-il de Daniel ?

Qui se souviendra que c'est lui qui, le premier, a déchiffré les symboles de la Porte ? Le projet étant classé secret défense, probablement une poignée d'obscurs scientifiques, … Qui se rappellera son humanisme, la profondeur de son regard si bleu, ses éternels éternuements dus à ses allergies à tout, sa douceur, son courage… Qui ? Si ce n'est pas nous ?

J'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec toi… Nous réunir autour d'un bon repas et nous remémorer toutes nos anecdotes avec lui, tous ces petits morceaux d'histoire qui font la vie… Mais je sens que c'est encore trop tôt pour toi…

Tu n'es encore qu'une boule de rage retranchée derrière une muraille de froideur et d'indifférence… Ce que je prenais tout à l'heure pour de l'insensibilité m'apparaît maintenant comme le dernier rempart de ta peine. Je te comprends…

On baisse sa garde, on laisse quelqu'un pénétrer son univers et un jour, tout bascule… La vie refait surface dans toute sa cruauté en brisant méthodiquement la confiance enfin établie… Mais que faire ?

Ne laisser à personne une chance de s'approcher, être aussi odieux que possible pour que personne ne s'attache à soi… Comme ça aucun risque d'aimer ou d'être aimé et aucune chance de souffrir si ça tourne mal… Mais non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Même toi, tu n'as pas réussi à t'exclure du monde…

Malgré toi, on est devenu une famille… Celle que la vie nous a refusés et qui nous a manqué à tous les quatre. Tu t'es attaché à chacun de nous…

Danny, le premier, qui t'a ramené à la vie… Il t'exaspérait, vous vous disputiez souvent mais tu le respectais profondément et tu admirais sa façon de voir toujours le bon côté de la vie malgré ce qu'il a enduré…

Teal'C, qui a tout abandonné pour te suivre… D'un simple regard, il a cru en toi… Entre vous, c'est une question de respect et de loyauté… Ce sont… C'étaient tes frères d'armes… Je n'arrive pas à parler de Daniel au passé, il est tellement là encore…

Et moi…

Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Je pense que je ne le saurai vraiment jamais… Je ne vois que ce que tu daignes me laisser apercevoir… Quelquefois, je sens plus que de l'amitié quand ton regard se pose sur moi… Une chaleur bien particulière et je me prends à espérer que c'est de l'amour… L'instant d'après, tu peux redevenir si glacial et si dur…

Tu souffles le chaud et le froid dans ma vie… Je m'accroche à mes seules certitudes… Je sais que je te confierai ma vie sans sourciller. Je sais que tu en ferais autant. Je sais qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose de spécial, une façon de communiquer du regard sans prononcer un mot.

Je jette un regard à ma montre et soupire… Dans 10 minutes, nous partons encore une fois en mission suicide et je dois être parfaitement opérationnelle. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers le lavabo. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir…

Yeux rougis, teint blafard, traits tirés et cheveux en bataille… Super… Si Janet me voit dans cet état, elle m'empêchera certainement de partir… Ce qui ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça… Pouvoir enfin dormir quelques nuits entières loin de la base et de tout ça… Mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça à mon équipe, certainement pas en ce moment !

J'ouvre l'eau froide et glisse ma figure sous le jet… Je reste comme ça un long moment, savourant la fraîcheur du liquide glissant sur ma peau. Quand finalement je me relève, je me sens déjà mieux. Un trait de crayon sous les yeux et un peu de brillant à lèvres finissent de me redonner figure humaine… Je termine par un bon coup de brosse à cheveux.

Je me regarde… Ce n'est pas parfait mais ce sera suffisant pour faire illusion et obtenir l'autorisation du doc. Je ferme les yeux et respire lentement en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit… Il faut que je me reprenne avant le départ.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est un soldat que je vois en face de moi. J'ai enfilé ma panoplie de militaire et refoulé toutes mes émotions au fin fond de moi, derrière une cuirasse qui s'épaissit un peu plus à chaque coup dur. J'esquisse un sourire amer… Je te ressemble décidément de plus en plus…

J'attrape mon paquetage, ouvre la porte en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi… Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une photo de SG1… Daniel… Je soupire et lui envoie un dernier sourire… Je ne l'oublierai jamais et il continuera toujours à vivre dans mon cœur… Mais je ne peux plus me permettre de me laisser submerger par ma peine.

Je referme la porte et emprunte d'un pas assuré le couloir qui mène à la salle d'embarquement où m'attend mon équipe à jamais tronquée. Ma famille…

La vie continue…


End file.
